1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reporting systems and, particularly, to a reporting system using computer aided design (CAD) drawings and a method for using the same to create an assessment/report.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing corporation, a large number of workpieces are widely used. These workpieces require to be regularly assessed for quality. Assessments in a special format need to be created in each checking process to record checking data of/for the workpieces.
During creation of a workpiece assessment, parameters such as name, material, shape, and/or dimension are recorded. Relational data such as limits, averages and tolerances are then calculated according to these parameters and are also recorded. Generally, these parameters and data calculated from the parameters have to be inputted manually into a computer to be recorded and processed to create an assessment, which may lead to mistakes being made.
Therefore, a new assessment creation system and a new assessment creation method are desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.